Things I Didn't Know
by CherryBlossom313
Summary: “Sasuke find out what’s wrong with Naruto, please.” Sakura pleaded. Sasuke sighed, “And how am I going to do that?” Sakura smiled, “Follow him of course!” Full Summary inside. SasuNaru...kinda


**Author's Note: **Not entirely a SasuNaru story; it may be a little confusing.

Full Summary: "Sasuke find out what's wrong with Naruto, please." Sakura pleaded. Sasuke sighed, "And how am I going to do that?" Sakura smiled, "Follow him of course!" It all started with Sakura asking Sasuke to find out what was wrong with Naruto. But now it's a search to find things about his best friend, he didn't know... and something he never expected.

* * *

_Knock…Knock_

Sasuke Uchiha groaned and rolled over on his bed. Grabbing his pillow he placed it over his head to mute the sound.

_Knock!…Knock!_

_KNOCK!…KNOCK!_

Sasuke throw the white covers off of himself and throw open his bedroom door. He stormed down the stairs and glared at that door in front of him.

"_Who ever is behind that door better have a fucking reason to wake me up at 6 in the morning!_" he thought and throw opening the door just as the person on the other side raised to knock on it again.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said with a smile.

Sasuke's hand on the door twitch, wanting to slam the door in her face. But considering the fact that she _was _his ex-teammate and the added bonus that Tsunade _had _trained her for the pass 6 years…he decided against it.

"_I don't want _another _door to be smash into pieces._"

Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. "What do you want Sakura?"

Sakura smiled and walked pass him into the house. Sasuke turned around and glared at her back before closing the door. He saw Sakura walk into the living room and sit down on his couch. He sighed and sat down across from her.

"Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun…have you noticed anything different about Naruto?" she asked looking at a photo of Team Seven.

Sasuke raised a brow and leaned against the chair. "What do you mean?"

Sakura looked down at her lap, "He's been acting strange-" "More than normal?" "Sasuke! That wasn't nice!" Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Like I was saying; he's been acting differently. And when I ask him, he says it's nothing."

"Maybe because it _is _nothing. Sakura you're just being paranoid."

"Can you talk to him?"

Sasuke sighed, "If he didn't tell you, why would he tell me?"

"Sasuke find out what's wrong with Naruto, please." Sakura pleaded. Sasuke sighed, "And how am I going to do that?" Sakura smiled,

"Follow him of course!"

"Sakura, I'm not going to follow Naruto."

Sakura pouted, "Way not?!" She than smirked and wriggled her brows, "Come on it a prefect time to grab him in your grasp and kiss him."

Sasuke blushed and almost fall out of the chair. "W-what?!"

Sakura smiled, "Come on Sasuke. Everyone knows you like Naruto…well expect for Naruto, but he has always been like that."

Sasuke sighed and turned away from her, saying softly, "Sakura, you know, as well as I do, I can't act on my feelings. I have to revive my clan."

Sakura smiled sadly, "I know."

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of the Hokage's office door. He sighed and opened to door, "_I can't believes I'm doing this._" he thought walking in.

The 5th Hokage, Tsunade looked up from the papers in front of her and looked at Sasuke, "Is there something I can help you with Sasuke?"

"Hn. Do you know what's wrong with Naruto?" he knew if anyone know what was wrong with the dobe, it would be his over-protective mother…

"Naruto," she said smirking, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sasuke glared at her, "You know something, don't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not." she said laughter in her words.

"Hn, whatever." he said walking to the door. He'll just tell Sakura that he couldn't find anything…hopefully she'll believe him.

"Uchiha," he turned back to see a grin on her face, "I think I know what's wrong with Naruto."

Sasuke knew Tsunade had something up her sleeves, and how right he was… "But I'll only tell you if you can found out 10 things about Naruto; that you didn't know.

"Ten things?"

"Ten things."

He weighed the two choices he had; he could either A) tell Sakura that he didn't find anything…and risk the chances of being beaten to a bloody pulp; or B) taking Tsunade request. He choose B as the saves bet.

"Ok."

* * *

Sasuke sighed as walked toward Naruto's house. It was already 7am so Naruto was almost likely still sleeping…dreaming about his precious ramen. But once he arrived he was surprised to see the always messy house was clean, and there was no sleeping Naruto.

_10: Naruto actually cleans his house._

_9: Naruto wakes up early._

* * *

"_Where in the world can that dobe be?_" Sasuke thought as he walked around the village.

He stopped when he smelled ramen coming from Naruto's favorite place to eat. He walked into Ichiraku Ramen Bar, remembering Naruto saying he usually went there for breakfast.

Ayame smiled and greeted Sasuke with a warm, "Ohayo!"

"Ohayo…has Naruto been here?" he asked.

Ayame frowned and tapped her chin. "He has, Sasuke-san. But just to say 'ohayo', Naruto doesn't eat here in the mornings."

_8: Naruto doesn't eat his favorite food for breakfast._

"Hn…do you no where he was heading?"

"He's probably at the orphanage. Naruto always visits them when he isn't on a mission."

_7: Naruto visits orphanages._

"Thanks."

* * *

"O, Naruto. You just missed him. He said something about helping at the Academy. He always does when he is free and not helping me here." the lady said.

_6: Naruto helped at the Academy on his free time_.

Sasuke stormed down the street leading to the Academy. People around him slowly walked away from him, not wanted to be trapped in his dark aura. He was ready to kill Sakura for asking him to found out what was wrong with the blonde. But how could he when he had no idea where the blonde was in the first place!

In his silent angry he didn't notice someone running straight into him.

"EK!"

"_This is not my day._"

"Sorry…Sasuke-san?"

"Iruka-san…" Sasuke said getting up and helped as old teacher up as well.

"It good to see you Sasuke." Iruka said smiling.

"Hn…Iruka have you seen Naruto?"

"Naruto…he said he was going to help Ino delivery flowers."

_5: Naruto helps Ino delivery flowers._

Sasuke enter the flower shop and saw Ino tapping her fingertips in boredom.

"Ino."

Ino looked up and smiled, "Sasuke-kun! What a surprise? Is there something you need?"

"_Yeah. A poisonous flower to send to Sakura._" "Hn…I'm looking for Naruto."

"Naruto…he just left actually," Sasuke groaned, "I send him to delivery flowers to Hinata-san."

Sasuke stormed out of the shop and Ino watched as he turned to corner to the Hyuga estate.

"Hey Ino!" Sakura said walking in.

"Hey Sakura!…Sakura do you know what's wrong with Sasuke-kun?"

"What now there's something wrong with Sasuke-kun?!" she yelled. Ino shrugged, "He seemed mad."

Sakura tapped her chin, "O, it's probably because of…"

Sasuke turned another corner and saw the estate. He only hoped he didn't meet up with his least favorite person.

* * *

But of course, today was no Sasuke's luck day, for the person to greet him was the one and only, Neji Hyuga.

"Uchiha…"

"Hyuga…"

They glared at each other for five minutes before a stuttering voice said, "H-hello, S-Sasuke-san w-what c-can I d-do f-for y-you?"

Sasuke broke the staring contest and turned to the shy heiress, "I'm looking for Naruto. Have you seen him?"

"He is usually training with Lee at this time. They're mostly likely at Training Ground Ten." Neji said.

"Hn." he said hiding his shock.

_4: Naruto trained with Lee._

* * *

"Naruto-kun! You just missed him Sasuke-san! He said he was going to get more weights for his arms and legs! He grows more youthful everyday!" Lee cried.

Sasuke twitched and slowly walked away from Lee. "_O yeah, __I'm going to kill Sakura._"

_3: Naruto wears weights._

* * *

Sasuke stormed once again down the street, towards the weapon shop. Not only was Sasuke going to kill Sakura for making him look for Naruto. But Naruto was also going to die for making him look all over the village to find him!

"Hello Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't need to turn around to see who it was. "Kakashi."

Kakashi walked in step with his student; orange book in hand. "I heard you were looking for Naruto." "Hn…" "Tsunade-sama told me, he usually helps her with the paperwork."

_2: Naruto helps Tsunade with her paperwork._

* * *

Sasuke walked to the Hokage's office once again. He added Tsunade on to the '_must kill_' list, since she was the one that had him on the goose chase, when she knew, Naruto helped her with the paperwork. He reached his hand out to the doorknob but stopped inches from the knob…

"You did WHAT?!" he heard a voice yell.

"I couldn't help myself." said a voice that he recognized to be the Hokage's and than a laugh.

"Couldn't help yourself?!" said the other voice. By the pinch of the voice he could tell that it was a girl.

"I wasn't going to tell him your secret." he heard Tsunade say.

"What if he walks in right now and finds out?!"

He heard Tsunade sign, "Well…I think it's time for you to tell everyone."

Sasuke decide to make himself known and opened the door.

Both the ladies turned to see who had opened to the door.

Sasuke was shocked, as well as the girl, as they looked at each other.

The girl was his age, maybe a year younger, and about a head shorter than him with long blonde hair held up by two pigtails, and beautiful sky blue eyes. But what really got him were the three whisker marks on both her cheeks, that remained him of

"N-Naruto…?!"

The girl laughed nervously before saying, "Hey Sasuke…I can explain…"

And number one on the list of things Sasuke didn't know about Naruto…

_1: Naruto was really a girl._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Confusing? I tried to add a little SasuNaru love, or should I say SasuFemNaru love but I couldn't. Well, I hope everyone liked the story! I was thinking about writing another chapter, to clear up anything and add some SasuFemNaru love into the story; what do you all think: should I or should I leave it as is? Please tell me what you think and please review!


End file.
